Forget Tomorrow For Today
by grizzly.for.breakfast
Summary: Right before her big year of travling with Rose and Jasper, Bella gets almost raped and beaten. Rose and Jaz worry she'll never be the same. Thats all before she meets Edward Cullen. Will they fall together, or she will run away. Afraid of getting hurt?
1. Boring Date Living Nightmare

**HEY HEY HEY. This is –very obviously- my FIRST EVER FANFIC!!! *crazy girl from crowd screams* Yes I have a crown. ;P**

**Well, for the squeamish this is the rape-ish scene. I swear nothing to creepy. Hence the rated T. very excited and hope that people like –might I mention how thrilled I'd be if people LOVED- my fanfic. **

**Oh and for all the people out there who couldn't figure this out… ALL RECONIZABLE CHARACTERS ARE STEPHENIE MEYERS. Eh duh. Im not saying that again. So get it in your heads. **

**So enjoy chapter one. ****Boring Date Living Nightmare**

**Xoxo**

**M**

**B. Pov.**

I couldn't believe Rose. I mean, it's the day before we leave and where am I? Only on the dullest date of my life! Not that I'd had very many. I mean, Mike was practically the only guy desperate enough to go out with me. Boring Bella. Yup that's me. Nothing special. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, no curves… I could go on for years. I sighed. If only I looked like Rose….

"Bella?" I was startled out of my wanderings and looked over to Mike who was looking at me a little worried. "You alright doll?"

I sighed, knowing he was only, _trying_, to be a gentleman and took another sip –gulp- of my drink.

"Yes, Mike. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." I winced slightly. I mean, could I sound anymore like my grandmother? He looked at me for a couple seconds strangely before he continued in his epic tale about how he and… _Tyler?._.. won the math championship competition blah blah blah. I was so killing Rose when I got home. Again I tilted the cup of wine to my mouth.

"Bella honey you ready to roll?" I shivered. What was it with this guy and pet names? Feeling slightly, tipsy from my many drinks I let out a garbled sigh and stood up shakily.

"You know what Mikey poo? I think that this was one of the most boring dates of my life. Sorry." Mikes blue eyes went wide and stared at me with shock. Yup. No more conservative Bella.

"I uh… so…sorry…I didn't me.-" I shushed him off, grabbing his jacket by the arms and propelled him outside the restaurant. I knew that the resentment burning inside me was majorly caused by the drinks but I was too irrational at the moment to really care. "Bells, I really am sorry I…" I again cut him off, not really caring. I was leaving for a year tomorrow. We wouldn't see each other for a while.

"Just take me home Mike." He quickly shut up after that. The ride home was awkward. He kept trying to make small talk, and I just kept brushing him off. After about ten minutes I felt a clammy palm grip my chin tightly, pulling me to face him.

Surprisingly I didn't find the sadness I was expecting. Instead I found a livid anger in his boyish features. His grip tightened on my chin.

"Mike. Stop. That hurts." He let out a quick mirthless laugh.

"Hurt? Hurt?" His voice was incredulous. "Doll, if this is hurting you I feel really sorry for you because of what's coming next." The cruelty in his voice shook me to the core. What had started out as a boring last minute date has turned into a creepy nightmare. And I just wanted to wake up.

"Mike please stop! This isn't funny!" My voice was breathy. Like I'd ran a marathon. Fear pounded through my veins as I looked into his enraged face. Again he laughed, tightening his grip again, as his other hand slid up my thigh to only land on my breast. He squeezed rudely.

"No. You're right Bella. It's not funny. I hate how you always make me look bad in front of my friends. Turning me down again and again. THAT'S NOT FUNNY! And then finally you said yes! I was so happy! But only to find out it was the most boring date of your life!! All I ever wanted was to make you mine." His voice wheedled off into a whisper and he again grabbed my face and chest. I was starting to feel fuzzy around the edges. I was hyperventilating and threatening to pass out in a car with a guy who was groping me. Not a good idea!

Franticly I tried to turn my head away. To reach for the car handle. Anything to get out of this car. My heart was pumping a mile a minute. I didn't know where we were. I didn't know anything. What about Rose?! Jasper?! Could they help? Suddenly Mike bashed my head against the window. Cracking it.

" LISTEN TO ME DAMN YOU!" His breathing was heavy, as he looked at me with wild eyes. Pain exploded in my head, as blood slowly trickled down the side of my skull lingering on the side of my lips. I was going to be sick. "I've always wanted to have you Bella. To feel you beneath me. But I'd always thought you'd be willing. I guess not. "

He sneered rudely, taking the top of my shirt he pulled it away from my body. Ripping it down the front. Franticly I tried to cover myself but he merely took my hands and duct tapped them behind my back. I was royally screwed. I was going to die here. In this car with Mike Newton.

The thought made my body weak with disgust. He brought his ugly hands up to again touch my chest. Whimpering I sat back on my heels to try and get away from him. My cell phone poked into my butt. Some help that did me without my hands, I thought bitterly. Acid came up into my mouth.

Mikes leering face came closer and he whispered roughly, "I want you Bella." I'm sure he was trying for seductive but all I got from it was nausea and a gripping fear. He was going to rape me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes before I could stop them. Shaking my head angrily. This wasn't the time to be weak little meek Bella. Suddenly I remembered the conversation I'd had with Rose just a few days ago .

_"Bella, here. You spend so much of your time looking through your silly contact book… let me put my and Jaspers numbers on speed dial. Jaspers is two. Mines three. Okay? All you have to do is press the number and then call button. Got it?"_

Thank god for Rose and her speed dial. Shimmying closer to the far window I leaned more onto my back pocket where my cell phone rested. I sat firmly down on where the buttons where and waited. Mike was busy rummaging through his garbage looking for a condom. Little pervert. About to take away my innocence but wanted to make sure I didn't get a baby.

Oh. How chivalrous. My knight in freaking aluminum foil. Yay me.

I listened closely as I kept sitting down on the phone, hoping I didn't cause it permanent harm. Suddenly I heard it ringing and almost wept for joy. I was going to get help. Cautiously I looked over at Mike and almost laughed as I saw him struggling to put it on.

Thank you God for stupid stupid men. Thank you. I listened carefully to my ringing cell.

"Hello? Jasper speaking." I smiled a brilliant smile. He would come and save me and….SMACK!!!

"Well, Bella. Ready for our little fantasy?" I let out a blood curdling scream. If Jasper didn't get my point… I was going to kill him… if I ever got out of this. Mike's large hand descended on my mouth, cutting off my scream abruptly.

"Don't think that stupid little Whitlock boy will come and get you. Where out by Old Mans Park." Thank you mike. COME ON JASPER. "No one comes out here anymore." His hot breath brushed against my face, and his teeth grazed my earlobe. Making me shiver with disgust. "I'm gonna make sweet sweet love to you my Bella." I felt anger boil up inside me again. Making me brave… and reckless.

"You mean disgusting rape? What do you think that I _want_ this? That I _like _having my hands duct taped and shirt ripped off by some horny guy? I don't think so." I spit in his face. Probably not the smartest thing to do. Slowly he wiped it off. Instead of being angry he was calm.

This scared me more than any of the anger so far. This scared me witless. I could only pray that Jasper got here soon, because I no longer had any doubt in my mind that if he didn't, I wouldn't be the proud owner of a life anymore.

"Bella." He tutted. "Whether you wanna call it rape or love, it's still gonna happen. And every touch, every caress I give you, you are going to moan out my name. Just like it should be." I stared at him incredulous.

"Like hell I will! If I'm going to make any sounds while you rape me it'll be screaming bloody murder and cursing your bloody body to hell!" He laughed calmly again.

"And if I do this?" He held up a smoking cigarette butt.

"Ooo. Scary. Mikey poo's gonna give me second hand smoke!" He smiled down at me calmly and pressed the smouldering butt into my skin. I screamed. He was burning freaking holes in me!

"Mike! Mike! Stop please stop! Just don't…" The smell of burning skin reached my nose. Whatever was left of the dinner I'd eaten came out on the passenger's side of the car. I wearily lifted my head to Mike, hoping to see the calm man, but instead I recognized the crazed man inside him.

"You did that on purpose bitch!" He screamed down at me. I franticly tried to tell him no, but he was beyond hearing. He lit up another smoke and pushed it into my skin, breaking off my protest in an ear piercing scream. I'd felt pain before, I mean, hello clumsiest person alive, but this hurt like hell. My skin was being burnt away.

Ignoring my pleas, Mike kept pressing them against me. Over and over. I lost count after 6, and tried to stop my shaking, exhausted body from fainting. He could ruin my body, but I be damned before I let him have my virginity.

Suddenly the blackness around the edges crept closer. Blurring the image of Mike, who quickly leaned close and whispered in my ear.

"I might not get you today Bella swan. But I will get you. I promise." Unexpectedly the car window shattered and frantic yelling rang in my ears. I wanted to tell them to be quiet. All I wanted to do was sleep, and forget the burning in my stomach. My limp body was pulled from the car.

"Bella! Bella stay with me! Please Bella!" The voice drifted off as I fell, happily, into the darkness.

**Soooooooooo. What did ya guys think…. AHHH I MUST KNOW. And you know what that means…**

**Im sure I don't have to spell it out for you brilliant people so I will leave it at that. But I –it is a must my darlings- have at least 10 reviews until I continue this wonderful [gawsh am I full of myself or what? :P] fanfic.**

**Thanks lovelies**

**Xoxo**

**M**


	2. Hissy Fitten Doctor Loving

**OKAY! WELL all said and done I think 21 hits – although no reviews :( - is a pretty good deal to get this next part out ASAP for you lovelies. **

***MWAH* Thanks so so so much for reading it. Hope it doesn't suck. And I'll try my very hardest to get a couple Edward pov's into this lovely fanfic… but me –a girl- in a guys point of view has never really worked out for me before! But I'll try ******

**So here is CHAPTER TWO! *DRUMROLL PLEASE***

**Xoxo  
M**

_My whole body felt stiff. Like I'd been sleeping for ages. My limbs felt heavy as if instead of blood, lead filled my veins, weighing me down. Where was I? Slowly my heavy lids flickered open only to slam shut as a painful light shone in them. ___

___Where the hell was I? This time –learning from the first attempt- I slowly opened my eyes taking in my surroundings. Four white walls stared back at me. Where was I? Then I slowly remembered. _

_Burning skin. Shirt. Ripped in half. Duct Tape. Mike. Old Mans Hill. Cell Phone. Random images flocked my mind as I sat wondering what had happened to me. Was I dead? I immediately decided against this option. I was in too much damn pain to be dead. _

_Pain ripped through me as I accidently passed a hand over my stomach. I let out a gasp, but I couldn't hear myself! Shocked I tried talking. I could feel the words rolling off my tongue but I couldn't them! I started ripping desperately at the sheets, abruptly they where restricting. Holding me down to the bed. _

_I started thrashing around. This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to be in Italy right now with Rose and Jaz, enjoying my year before university! _

_But no. Instead with my sheer dumb luck I ended up in this place –where ever this was- stuck in this bed. _

_Tears oozed out of the corners of my eyes and I gave up. Dropping my head into my hands I couldn't help the sense of loss and despair that hovered over me like a cloud. Why me? I sobbed soundlessly into my hands. _

_Someone gripped my chin and pulled my face up towards them. Mike starred down at me, smoke dangling from his lips. Wordlessly he plucked the smoking stick from his mouth and pressed it down into my skin! _

_Expecting to feel pain I cringed but nothing came. I peeked out of my fingers and saw him give me a frustrated glance. He brought out more and more cigarettes until my whole body was covered in a smoking mess. I laughed freely, and although I couldn't hear it apparently Mike could because he looked up with a cold rage. _

_I really could care less now. He couldn't hurt me anymore. Where ever I was, he was never going to touch me again. A cold decisive look descended on his face and he brought back one of his fists. It was clenched tight. Showing his anger. _

_"I might not get you know Isabella, but I will get you someday." And his fist slammed into my face. _

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay!" Someone was shaking my shoulders. I woke up with a gasp and stared shocked at Rose who was sobbing silently at my side. What had her twisted? I'd seen Rose cry maybe twice in all the years that I'd known her. She was my tough cookie.

"Shh. Shh. Rose it's okay. What's wrong? Everything's going to be alright." I immediately broke into song.

_Everything's, gonna be alright. _

_Everything's, gonna be alright._

_Everything's, gonna be alright (Everything's Going Be Alright – The Killers) _

Her head snapped up and she chuckled dryly before taking me in a hug that would strangle a professional wrestler. She sobbed against my shirt, for what seemed like ages before she was calm enough to talk to me.

"I… I thought you were dead! And they wouldn't let me beat that ass hole up! Stupid Newton! I'm so so sorry! It's all my fault! I set you up! If I didn't you wouldn't be here and we'd be in Italy right now! I totally understand if you never wanna see my face again but please please please…" I cut her off.

"Rosie. Now I know you tend to get random bursts of… insanity… but what are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!" She gave me a strange look.

"Bella. Do you remember… anything? About Mike?" Now it was my turn to look at her strangely.

"Rose. That was just a dream. None of that," I broke off to shudder, "really actually happened to me." She looked at me with something like pity in her eyes. "What?"

Rose looked away for a second and then brought her shimmering blue eyes to meet mine. I could see the tears just threatening to tip over the edge a stream down her face. She really was the most beautiful person I'd ever met. Really, if I had a body like hers… Her tanned fingers tilted my face up to look at her.

"Isabella honey. All of what you…dreamed… actually was true. That's why were in the hospital. Because of what that…sick," Her face told me she'd like to use a different word. "Pig did to you." I looked at her. I remembered. My dream, the reality. They where mixing to create some twisted nightmare in my head. My shaking hand gripped the edge of my gown.

"Bella." Her voice was soft. "I really don't think you want to…" I pulled it up so it showed my stomach. I let out a strangled gasp. 9 sick yellow pussy marks adorned my stomach. I started shaking. Then started screaming.

"THAT STUPID PIG! LOOK WHAT HE DID! MIKE FREAKING NEWTON YOU BETTER NOT LET ME GET MY HANDS ON YOUR BODY OR YOU'LL BE DAMNED!" I quickly started to hyperventilate, gripping madly at the side rails on my bed.

Rose tried to calm me down, but I was beyond caring. I was a girl, who was stuck in the hospital all because a stupid dull date turned into a freaking living nightmare. And now I was scarred for life. A door was flung open and I heard Jazz' voice franticly ask Rose what was wrong. Wait Jazz?

"Isabella Marie Swan. Calm down this instant! I know what happened was horrible but there's no need to disrupt the entire hospital community." Jaspers eyes stared at mine as I slowly began to calm down, sobbing dryly, and starring at my stomach. His hands rubbed soothing circles on my back and Rose scampered off to find a Doctor.

I lifted my red face and told Jazz a soft thank you. Embarrassed by my outburst. His eyes looked softly down into mine.

"S'okay Bells. I'd be freaking out to." I had to chuckle at this. "That slimy thing, Newton, is in the slammer and he's staying there for a long time. Bells." He looked at me again. Demanding my attention. "What made him burst like that? What did you do?" I looked down at the sticky wounds, ashamed at what I'd done.

"Well," I hedged. "I _might _have had _one _too many drinks and I just _might_ have told him that it was the most boring date of my life." Hunched my shoulders forward, ignoring the hiss that Jazz managed to get out. I was in for it now.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Wow. My full name again. I think that's a record. "You. You could have _prevented_ this if you had just _not drank_. You wouldn't be in the hospital now, and we'd all be in Italy." Italy. Suddenly I was wistful to get away from this _white zone_ it was suffocating.

"Where still going right? To Italy?" Jasper looked down at me shocked. He'd obviously expected anger. They his face softened.

"Course Bells. Wouldn't miss it for my life." I sighed and opened up my arms. Offering a make up hug. He shifted into it, obviously ignoring my stomach. "You know I'm always here for you right Bells? I'll be the brother you never had." I sniffled into his shirt.

"Thanks Jazz." Someone coughed from behind us.

"Excuse me. I'm here to see Miss. Swan." Jasper sheepishly let go and let the doctor come in. He held out his hand which I hesitated to shake. Yes. He looked like a nice man. But Mike had looked like a nice boy. Look where trusting had gotten me.

"Nice to meet you." I mumbled to the floor. He, obviously having patients like me before, just let out a chuckle before introducing myself.

"I'm Dr. Cullen. I'll be your doctor for today. So Miss. Swan, care to tell me what is wrong?" I looked franticly around the room. Rose gave me the thumbs up and Jasper gave me a reassuring smile. I sighed. Sooner rather than later now. Slowly I lifted up my down until my stomach showed. Dr. Cullen let out a hiss of sympathy.

"Well, if I wasn't mistaken those almost look like-"

"Cigarette burns? Yup. That's what they are. Stupid idiotic MIKE NEWTON IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Jazz quickly went over to Rose to calm her down. Dr. Cullen looked down at me surprised. He opened his mouth and I cut him off quickly.

"I swear they weren't self inflicted." Doubt still lingered in his eyes. This really looked bad.

"Dr. Cullen? I'm Jasper. Best friend of Bella here, and I know for a fact that she didn't give these to herself. A guy did that to her after she turned him down." An unexpected spark of anger flew into Dr. Cullen's eyes as he stared wordlessly at my stomach.

"Umm." He was startled out of his own world and was reminded of me.

"Oh, my sincerest apologises Miss. Swan. Let us get these cleaned and wrapped up shall we?" I nodded mutely as he rolled me down the hall. He helped me sit up on a bed and informed me that it would sting a bit. I nodded again. Showing him I understood.

His movements where quick and fluid. Making quick and easy work out of my messed up body.

"So Miss. Swan. The boy who did this to you…" I was surprised that he would actually care enough to ask.

"Is in jail. But I doubt he'll be in there long. His family has the money to get him out." His quick darting hands slowed down as he looked at me. Determination lancing his eyes.

"Isabella, I know it's quite odd for a doctor to say this, but if you ever need, help, concerning this Newton character. Please feel free to call me. I have a, feeling; we'll be seeing each other very often in the future." I looked at him wonderingly. What a speech.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. So… is it a clean bill of health?" He laughed.

"Yes. Just keep those bandages clean, and stay away from Newton. Have fun in Italy! I'll go and get your friends so you guys can leave and pack." With that Dr. Cullen left from the room to go and get my ever so lovely friends. Leaving me time to think.

But not for too long.

"BELLA!" Jazz and Rose through themselves at me. I shied away from them.

"Hi guys." I mumbled to the floor. They couldn't look at me the same way could they? They looked at me like breakable freaking china. Unnecessary anger burned my throat. I was the same Bella!

"Shesh guys. I'm not china. Stop treating me like I'll break if you touch me." I angrily huffed at them. Stalking out of the room. I knew my anger was unjust, but I really could care less. I was on my emotional roller coaster with no exit until the end.

"Bells?" Rose's whisper was filled with pain, but I just kept walking. I really need to run, but it would probably hurt, considering my stomach had holes burnt into it right now.

"Just let her get over it. She's still in shock and she doesn't know how to deal with it." Dr. Cullen's voice was soft and that made me even more angry. I slammed the door behind me. Throat burning with acid.

"Yay! Just in time for Italy." I whispered sarcastically under my breath. "Just in time."

**So what about this one guys? I tried to make it longer… I really did. ******

**WHOS READY TO GO TO ITALY?? **

**I know I am. So come back for *DU DU DU* chapter THREE!! So exciting****. **

**Anyway. I'll see ya soon!!**

**Xoxo**

**M**


	3. And They Meet

**Way to disappoint. Seriously. Ive gotten ONE review. I know my writing isn't TOP notch. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review? **

**It would please me ever so much. (:P)**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW. Because this IS my first fanfic…. And I'd love to hear what you guys think! Im getting to Edward ASAP promise.**

**So have fun with chapter THREE!!! **

**Xoxo**

**M**

I quietly sulked in my bedroom. Not wanting Rose or Jazz to come up to check on me. I winced silently as I rummaged through my clothes. We were leaving the next day despite what Mike had done. No way in hell was I missing out on Italy.

I sat down heavily on my bed and thought back to how I'd treated them in the hospital. With totally no respect. I winced knowing what was coming next. I was never one for apologies. Timidly I opened the door and crept silently down the stairs.

"Rose. You don't understand. She's so mad _because _we treated her gently. You weren't treating her like the Bella before. She's still the same. Just with some stuff to get over." My eyes widened. Okay. I know that eavesdropping isn't the best habit, but hey. Their talking about ME!

"I know Jazz. It's just…seeing her there. Lying all broken. It's so….." She broke off and I heard sobbing sounds. I needed to stop her pain. It's so unfair of me to be perfectly fine – ignoring the marks on my stomach - and her to beat herself up about it.

"Rose? Jazz? Can I talk to you guys?" Rosalie's head flung up and she desperately tried to wipe off the mascara trails from her face. I took my thumb and wiped them away. Chuckling softly to myself.

"Who'd of ever guess that to get the famous tough cookie Rosalie Whitlock all I needed to do was guy burned up a bit?" I kept my voice light and joking, and she smiled at me. But it didn't reach her eyes.

"First of all. I'm so sorry for acting like such a dick in the hospital. I… just, everything was catching up to me at once. But still I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Jasper opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Just let me finish. Please." I looked into his kind eyes, seeing him nod. Breathing in deeply I tried again.

"Kay, here's the deal. Yes, I know that what I went through was bad. Scary, horrible, disgusting, all of the above. But it's not going to change _who_ I am. I'm still Bella Swan who's never had a boyfriend, has no body, frizzy hair and has the best friends in the world. I really, really don't want you guys to start treating me like I will break in your hands if you treat me to roughly. If I'm not going to change I see no reason for you to." I looked at them both and Rose had tears in her eyes, Jazz just looked morbid. So serious they were.

"So," I looked at them playfully. "Who's ready for some ITALY FUN?" I grabbed their hands and we, even Jazz, started dancing around the room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Finally, after all the drama of yesterday something good was happening. We where currently at the check in at forks and Rose had just masterfully convinced the man to let her 75 pound bag be allowed as luggage on the plane. We walked away laughed as Jasper just shook his head.

"Never mess with my sister." He muttered to his hand. Letting out another gleeful laugh Rose and I high fived.

"Wrong dear brother. Never mess with a woman." Grumbling under his breath he agreed as we hurried over to customs. I was so excited.

I started skipping, Rose at my heels, leaving the grumbling Jasper to catch up. Although he was struggling. Yes, being the amazing ladies that we are we left our luggage with him.

"Love ya Jazz!" I turned back to face him and it happened. I, being the masterful walker that I am- tripped over air. I braced myself for the unavoidable, my face meeting the floor in a harmful fashion. Then two strong arms gripped themselves around my waist. I let out a piercing shriek and pulled away hands over my now painfully burning stomach.

"Rose?" My voice was harsh with pain. Her head flew up. "My stomach…" Immediately she gripped my shoulders and led me to the ladies room.

**.**

I watched in interest as the blonde let off the screaming girl. She looked like she was in pain, but even in her pain she was really pretty. Large brown eyes, brown hair and amazing curves.

"I wonder what her problem is." Emmett grumbled. I laughed at his antics. Despite his huge appearance he was really just a big suck.

"Maybe she didn't appreciate being caught. You know. Some people like the pain." Alice chirped lightly. I grimaced and looked down at the pixie like girl that was my sister. Ever since our father had told us about his one client and the burns she'd been all over self inflicted pain.

"Pardon me?" All three of us turned to face the guy with the slight southern drawl. I was surprised to see his face burning with anger. "She _did not_ do anything to herself. What did happen was guys like yourselves who can't take no for a freaking answer! Bella is, admittedly, a little clumsy, but she would never ever hurt herself like that purposely. Understand?" I flinched back a little. Talk about pissed off boyfriend. Alice pouted a little before sticking out her little hand.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean anything by it." She said calmly. His eyes widened at the sight of her. I sighed. Alice. "So she's your girlfriend?" I nearly choked.

"Alice. This is none of our business….." But the more I thought about it. The more I wanted to know about the mysterious brunette.

"Bella?! My…girlfriend?" He stuttered out in near hysterics. Finally after a while he calmed down. "No. Bella is the farthest thing from my girlfriend. Although she is really hot isn't she?" I snorted in my head. Farthest thing from a friend my ass. "Bella's really more like a sister." Suddenly Emmett spoke up sounding nervous.

"What about the hot blonde?" The tough look came back into the guys eyes. He looked Emmett up and down, as if sizing him up.

"That, is my twin sister. And I know she is good looking but if you ever lay so much as a hand on her or Bella I'll…."

"Honey! Where home!" I looked behind him to see Bella and the blonde walk up together. The blonde was looking nervously at Bella who had tear stains on her face. I wonder what had happened.

"You okay Bells?" She nodded her head. I strained to listen to the conversation.

"It's a good thing Dr. Cullen gave us those extra bandages. When he grabbed me, he re-opened the wounds. Excuse me? But could you _stop _listening to our conversation?" My head snapped up to look her in the eyes. They were hard and angry. She was so beautiful. _Wait._ Where had that come from? She was just a girl. Urh, woman, and I'd probably never meet her again.

"Hello? Did you hear me? Rose. Do you think he's incompetent?" She looked over to the blonde.

"Oh sorry Bella." I cringed. Now she'd know I knew her name. "It's just that Dr. Cullen is our father." I flashed her my best crooked grin.

**.**

I stared at him for a couple seconds. So he thought that just because some hot doctor was his father he could listen to my private conversations. I don't think so.

"Oh, and just because Dr. Cullen was my doctor doesn't mean you can listen to our private conversation." I snapped back at him. Jerk. He was one of those guys who thought they were god's gift to women. He looked startled and I laughed. I guess not very many women didn't fall for that smile.

"I.. uh… so…" I turned away from him and looked at the little pixie like woman standing beside him. Sticking out my hand I announced,

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella." Grinning widely she shook my hand and then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm Alice! And I have a feeling that where gonna be good friends!!" Her excitement was catching and I found myself yearning for the friendship I could have with her.

"Like father like daughter." I told her brightly. I laughed freely at her confused look. "That's exactly what your father told me when I left the hospital. Well, except that he'd be seeing me a lot in the future and to stay away from New…." I stopped and blanched. I'd almost spilled.

"New…" She looked at me to explain but I shook my head. Suddenly I was in a death grip of a hug that could rival Rose's.

"If pixie stix thought it was okay to hug you so do I!" The voice rumbled in my ear. I froze. A guy. Hugging me. Tight. I threw a panicked looked around for Jasper.

"Jazz?" He immediately stepped forward, helping me out of the death grip.

"Sorry guys. It's nothing against you. It's just that Bella's had some problems with…touchy feely men lately." Alice let out a painful hiss and a soft I'm sorry. Then suddenly someone screamed out.

"Who was it!? Anyone who touches my little friend without her wanting it is gonna meet my friends. Tweede Dee and Tweedle Dumb." Emmett roared holding up his fists. I couldn't help it. I broke out in a peel of laughter. He looked at me confused.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb?" Everyone broke into laughter around us. Forgetting for the time being what Jasper had told them. I raised my head and was shocked to see two emerald eyes staring me down. They where the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. He walked over to where I was leaned against Rose and stuck out his smooth, sculpted hand. I bet he was a musician.

"I'm Edward." His voice was smooth and musical. He was so good looking. I hesitantly held out my hand to him. Shaking it gently. "So where are you guys-"

"FLIGHT 432 TO ITALY IS BOARDING NOW. PLEASE HEAD TO YOUR GATE." I looked around startled.

"Rose! Jazz! That's our flight!" Excitement coursed through my veins. I was almost hyper as Alice seemed to be.

"Ours to!" I looked at her confused.

"Ours to what?"

"That's our flight too!" We screamed together and started tugging the rest of our crew behind us. Rose finally caught up. I looked up at my beautiful friend.

"You ready for some Italy fun?" I very nearly shrieked in her ear.

"Hell ya!" I looked over to see a small pouting Alice. Rose, apparently saw her too. "Hey, Pixie, you ready for some Italian fun?" Excitement sprang into her eyes.

"You bet your bottom ass dollar I am!" I laughed at she jumped into Rose's arms. I heard a rumble of laughter behind us and I turned around, and walked right into a hard sculpted chest. Bouncing back I fell and landed hard on my butt. The air whooshed out of me and the air around me burst into giggles and laughter.

"You want a hand up Bella?" Edward was starring down at me curiously. Blood rushed up to my checks. Not only did I make a fool of myself, but I make fun of myself in front of three complete strangers one of them had amazing green eyes.

"Please." I tried to keep my voice cool but it came out slightly breathless. He chuckled darkly and pulled me up so I would slam against his chest. He'd purposely pulled to hard and we both knew it.

"I wouldn't want such a beautiful woman to get hurt again." I think I blushed a different shade of red, but still managed to respond.

"I know! I'd hate myself if Rose got hurt!" I said brightly pulling away. I went to go and walk through onto the plane but instead just got pulled back into his restricting arms. His cool breath tickled the nape of my neck. The nerve…

"I wasn't talking about Rosalie. I was talking about you." I wanted to scream. Why didn't he just give up. Images of Mike passed through my head. Before I knew it I was crying. Jasper was at my side in an instant.

"What did you do to her you pig? I told you. She's been hurt!" Edward started to protest and Jasper just pulled me out of his arms. Still sobbing. He wasn't anything like Mike, but he's closeness… really was too much.

"I didn't do anything!" He was holding up his hands innocently. Suddenly Rose was in his face. Screaming.

"You son of a bitch! We told you! And what do you do?! Go all playboy on her?" She turned away, leaving a shocked look on his face. Then spun around, slapping him full on the face. "You touch her again, and you won't be making children anytime soon!" I wanted to laugh but I felt too miserable.

"Sorry guys. I know I'm ruining the trip for you." I mumbled softly into his jacket. Rose rubbed small circles on my shoulders.

"Shh. It's okay. Come on! It's not every day that I get to slap a guy in an airport." She smiled wickedly at me. And with that we walked the way onto the plane ride that would change our lives.

**.**

"You son of a bitch! We told you! And what do you do?! Go all playboy on her?" She turned away and I couldn't help the shocked look on my face. I hadn't done anything! And even if I did. No one had ever objected before! "You touch her again, and you won't be making children anytime soon!" Emmett and Alice started to laugh behind me as Rosalie stalked off to comfort the sobbing Bella.

"Man, that is one woman." I looked to see Emmett staring after the fuming Rose with lust in his eyes. "Image what she'd be like in bed!?" He moaned out. I stared at him.

"Only you Emmett. Only you. Bella is MUCH more beautiful. Gorgeous even." Emmett's big hand descended on my shoulder turned me to face him. And for once his face was serious.

"Edward. What did you do to her? She looked like she'd seen a ghost." I looked at him shocked. Didn't he know me well enough? I mean, we'd only known her for about 30 minutes and he was already going all big brother on me!

"Emmett! Man! I did nothing 'cept whisper in her ear that she was beautiful! And she is!" Emmett looked at me with disgust. I could NOT believe I was getting a lecture from Emmett.

"Jasper told us that she'd _recently_ been raped, well he did in so many words, and you had to go and do that? Shesh, man if you ruined my chance with Rose…" That sounded more like my annoying brother.

"He's my soul mate! I know it!" Alice sighed behind us. She was looking after Jasper with a lost look on her face. I laughed at her antics and started drawing my siblings to the growing line.

"Come on guys! For a second lets for get hot blondes, soul mates and gorgeous hurt brunettes. Where going to Italy!" We let out a big cheer and set out to the destination that just might change our lives.

**Sooooo. I made this one LONGER than the LONGER last one. Please [im seriously begging now] leave some reviews for me? **

**I would LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!**

**Not even kidding.**



**Xoxo**

**M**


	4. sorry

**KAY!!! So I'm really happy with all the hits my stories been getting, but sadly out of about 700 hits I've gotten FIVE reviews. So im sorry but if I don't get more reviews I won't post the next chapter. That's just the way it goes!**

**xoxo**

**M**


	5. Bonding Flight

**Soooo. Who's ready to eat me yet? Yeah, I know its taken FOREVER to get this one out but I've been un inspired lately! Oops. . Well anyways, here is chapter four. **

**Bonding Flight**

**Oh, and if you haven't caught on –like my friend DID NOT- Edward & Alice are brother and sister. Same with Jasper & Rose who're twins. Okay?? **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!! **

**M**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**.**

"_Isabella Marie Swan!! Why don't you let us by your damn plane ticket? Just this one freaking thing!!" Rosalie was trying to stare me down, and if I didn't know her better I'd have been terrified. She wasn't one to be messed with. _

"_Because, Rose, I know you!! You'll go all Bella barbie on me and wanna buy me a bunch of junk that I'll never wear! And you, Miss Hale, wont take no for an answer." Jasper chuckled behind us softly._

"_You know she's right Rose. You just wont be able to resist being able to buy her a whole. New. Wardrobe. In ITALY. Will you?" _

_Rose shot him an evil glare._

"_But Bella!" She whined at me. "Why can't I do both? I mean, that's what friends are for right?" I looked into her grinning face and smiled up softly at her. _

"_Friends. Hmm. Friends that…listen to each other?" Rose looked down to her heel clad feet. "Rose. Just let me pay for this one thing. I won't complain at all in Italy. I swear."_

_She glared down at me for a couple more seconds before breaking out in a gleeful smile. _

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Bells!!" She gripped me in a huge bear hug, and calmed down for a solemn second. "I know what a sacrifice it is to make you shop. And THANK YOU for giving lil' ol me the pleasure of doing for you!" The hyperness was back._

{{~End Flashback~}}

"Excuse me? Uhm, do you think that maybe I could have the isle seat? I can't really fit in the window seat."

His voice rumbled, pulling me out of my memories. I looked up to the big strong guy, the one that hugged me from before. He recognized me, and immediately looked uncomfortable. I scooted over a seat. He really wouldn't have fit. I laughed into my hand at his guilty face.

"Bella?" His voice was hesitant. I flinched. Even this complete stranger was treating me like china.

"Yeah?" I looked at him, and saw him relax at my normal answer. I wonder what he'd been expecting. Frustration burned in my blood. If this was how it was going to be for the rest of my life, I may as well join the covenant now.

"I'm really sorry for before. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. I…it was just me. I didn't know about your history. I'm sorry." I looked up into his sincere face and nodded. He really was sorry. Not all guys where like Mike. I said that a couple times before I spoke up, my voice strong.

"That's okay…..?"My hand was in between us, and I flushed red probably to the roots of my hair. Here I was and I didn't even know his name. Oops.

"Emmett." His took my hand in a strong, firm grip. "Nice to meet you." I smiled at him. Really, despite all the muscles and stuff, he was a nice guy. That I knew of. Mike was a nice guy to, until….. I shuddered. _Bella. You will not be going back there now. Do not freak the poor man out any more. _

The pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"Passengers, were about to start our flight to Italy. We will be landing at 12:30 pm, if all goes on course." I sighed and looked down at my watch, vexed to see it was only 12:30 am. Whoever didn't make planes fly faster really needed to get their brains checked!

_Note to self: Next vacation is in Port Angelus_

"Aww, man! Why can't Italy be 30 minutes away? Or how about a time portal thingy?! We could step through a door and POOF you'd be…..where ever." Emmett whined besides me. I couldn't help but laugh. He was exactly how I always thought a little brother would be, minus the not so little part.

"So Emmett, it seems as if we have a looooong time to get to know each other. So a game of 20 questions?" His eyes darkened for a second but then lightened just as quickly. I probably imagined it.

"Okay me first?" I nodded and he clapped his hands gleefully, which to say the least looked really weird coming from a 6f 4 man. "Uhmmm. Okay! Favorite colour?" 

"Green." I blurted out, and blushed immediately. He looked down at me curiously. But thankfully didn't question me about it.

"You're favorite candy?" Just the mention of the sugary goodness of candy, his brown eyes lit up again.

"Ooo. All the choices. But I definitely have got to choose livewires. Best candy EVER!" He actually yelled the last part, and I ducked my head and people swiveled around to look at us. "Oops." He laughed loudly into his hand, only somewhat muffling the sound.

The game quickly went from such nice petty questions to not so nice questions, though still not as bad as they could have been.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett boomed again. Already he's been asked to keep quiet about 5 times but he'd ignored them, merely getting louder. "You a virgin?"

I blushed and nodded my head.

"Yeah Emmett, but I almost wasn't remember?" I whispered the last part and he looked down at me curiously. I stared at him in shock, before dropping my head to my hands to quiet the sudden sobs that shook my body. After three hours after meeting this guy I had already told my newly most guarded secret. How would I survive years?

"Shh. Bells, it's okay. Just cry. It'll make you feel better." His large warm hand rubbed over my back soothingly until I calmed down my chocking sobs.

"Em… Emmett. La. Last week, I almost got r..raped." I choked out. My voice was raw from crying and came out huskily.

Surprisingly his hands clenched at his sides, and his breath started to get ragged.

"Raped? Who?" His voice was tight with anger, and I felt a surge of gratitude towards Emmett. I barely knew him and he was angry about someone hurting me. What a sweetheart.

"M..Mike Newton." I managed to stutter out. My mind closing in around me as the memories pushed at me. Flaunting their control over me.

Emmet swore explosively at my side.

"That stupid fucker!" I swung my head to him in surprise.

_Note to self: Flinging head quickly = head lash. NOT a good thing._

"You know him?" I questioned, kinda frightened by the answer. I mean, what if he was a friend of Mikes, and supported what he did? My fears where quickly dosed.

"Know him? Before that kid moved to _forks?_ He was always following me and Eddie around at school. You know, in Port Angelus." He finished and I was staring at him in shock. Then started laughing.

"You, all of you, live in Port A?" I managed to gasp out as he looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Yeaaaaah." I snorted at his baffled expression.

"Me, Rose and Jazz are from Forks!" It dawned on him and he too started to burst out laughing. Earning us more dirty glares from the elder lady behind us.

"THAT IS TOO RICH!!" I'd quickly found out that when Emmet laughed or was happy his voice was _loud_! Not even kidding. It boomed away, not even caring that my ear drums might be in danger.

_Note to self: Buy earplugs…FAST_

Together we finally managed to calm down, and leaned breathlessly on each other.

"All these years." I murmured quietly. I'd definitely been cheated out of many amazing friendships.

"Yeah, all those years. Bells, what did Newton do to you anyways?" His voice was soft, but I could hear the curiosity –and anger- behind it, and decided to tell him. I looked at him warily. Soft brown curls, nice, _kind_ brown eyes. I trusted him.

"You won't tell anyone will you? Not even Alice or Edward?" He agreed slowly. Not liking the prospect of keeping secrets from his friends. "I know you don't like to keep secrets away from them, but I don't want them to treat me differently. And, well, without knowing _me_ they will. I'll tell them on my own eventually. I mean, where prob gonna stick together now anyways right?" Again he solemnly nodded his head.

"Okay, so I'll tell you." And I did. In hushed tones, the giant Emmett Cullen leaned in to hear my whispered tale of torture from the hands of Mike Newton. I spoke steadily, and after 30 minutes the telling of the tale left me hunched in my chair. Talking about it had helped, not re-visiting the nightmares.

He was silent for what seemed like ever after that. The silence grew, as did my fears. Did he not want to be my friend anymore? Where we even friends? What if he told Alice and Edward? What if-

"Isabella." I hesitantly raised my eyes to look into his furious eyes. "If _Newton_," He spat the word, "_ever_ comes near you again I demand that you pick up your phone and call my number. I am officially your new and only brother. You are my sister. I will from now on protect you from slimy men who don't appreciate what's in front of them. And don't be afraid to call. Even if it's not Newton." He finished with a big sigh and slumped down in his seat. What a speech.

"So I re-opened your… burns," the word was forced, "when I hugged you?" I nodded, still mute from his speech before. Did he have multiple personality disorder or what? "Well then I am so so sorry. Please forgive me." I again nodded mutely. Trying to figure out what had just happened.

The silence crept back in after that, but it wasn't awkward. It was, homey? I felt very at ease with Emmett. Almost, as if he was a, brother?

"Emmett, did you really mean it?" He turned his sad eyes towards mine, and I was surprised to see tears brimming, just about to cascade down his face.

"Mean what?" His voice croaked out. The tear spilled over and ran down his face. "Being your brother? Yeah. I never had any siblings. Never wanted any, didn't wann'em to have the same fate I was doled out." His happy face folded into a scowl. I also didn't press him for the story.

Yeah, I'd spilled my story. So what? He didn't owe me at all. If anything, I owed _him_ for letting me spill and get it off my chest.

"You wouldn't guess from the kinda guy I am now, but the first fifteen years of my life where miserable. I know, I'm a pretty happy guy now, but that's thanks too countless amounts of counselling, and years of hard work to forget my past scars." He paused briefly. Only to take a large gulp of air, steadying himself. "I know this is pretty common, but the only reason I'm sitting here today with you is because my "_father" _forced my mum."

I stared at him in shock. Poor Emmett.

"That's, why I reacted so, harshly to you almost being raped. But apparently after I was born, he saw what he did wrong and came to live with my Mother, and she believed him. Believed his lies." I saw past ghosts haunting his eyes.

"Emmett, it's okay, you don't have to-"

"But, he lied. And she believed him, and it all turned out to be one big game. I remember when I was told what had happened. By one of her friends, not that long ago actually."

**.**

_I sat down and squinted nervously around the dimly lit coff__ee house. It was years after my mothers, murder, and I was finally finding out the real story. The one's the cops didn't edit before feeding it too me. Growing up with a murderer, who posed at a father didn't help my outlook on life. It was only 3 years ago that he'd been locked up. For life. But that didn't take back what he'd done to me in the 15 years before that. _

_The door jingled cheerily as it opened, admitting another customer. It still managed to surprise me how much the world went on it its normal way, despite what nightmares litter the ground. _

"_Emmett? Emmett Whitlock? Is that you?" I spun around and saw the disbelief sketched upon her face. Yeah, I wasn't the same scrawny kid I was three years ago. I'd built up. Making sure no one would ever hurt me again. _

"_Yeah, it's me." I stuck out my hand and she gripped it almost shyly. Shaking it timidly. She had red hair, the most vibrant colour I'd ever seen on someone before. And an amazing body, but my mind wouldn't –couldn't- be drawn to these things, because today I was finally going to find out about my parents. _

"_Well you've certainly changed." The shy mousy demeanour had gone as she purred the words at me. Yeah. Innocent. Sure. _

"_Mh-hmm." She looked disappointed by my lack of conversation and collapsed into the chair beside me. _

"_Okay. So you wanna know about your mum?" Now she was completely laid back, and obviously wanting to be somewhere else, snapping her gum impatiently. I nodded slowly and she started my Mother's tale. _

"_Well, you're Mum met your Dad at a club. There was obvious chemistry, but your mum was the type of gal that wanted to wait for marriage, have tons of kids, with the house and the white picket fence. A really classy lady. A bunch of her friends had begged her to go to the club, she didn't regularly hang out at joints like that. So when we all decided to leave, your dad suggested that your mum leave with him. Shocked she had kindly declined, and obviously that didn't go over to well. He followed us to her house, waiting until she fell asleep to rape her." _

_Tears fell freely down my face as I learnt about my Mother's down fall. The last hours of her freedom. I wish that I wasn't here. Wasn't alive. That would mean she would be. Happy with her kids and the white picket fences. Living the life she dreamt of. _

"_You okay kid?" I shook my head yes again and she continued wearily on with her story. "She knew she'd been raped, but had no proof! No bruises, ripped skin, no evidence what so ever to pin the guilt on your Dad. He didn't even need to move out of town, because no one believed her. Minus a few close friends." She paused again and lit a smoke, pulling on it. "3 months later she found out she was prego and was frantic. To keep or not to keep. She battled back and forth, was a wreak for weeks before deciding to keep you, obviously. She said that it wasn't her choice to destroy life. You didn't ask for the live you'd been born into. We all knew she'd be a wonderful mother and assured her so, but that didn't keep her from worrying about the world she was bringing you into. Cruel, broken."_

_I stared at the red head, and got lost in my memories. My poor Mother. Strong Mother. Amazing Mother. If only I'd gotten to meet her._

"_Six months later, she went into labour and was rushed to the hospital for a C section, and brought home a shinning baby boy in her arms. You." She pointed her smoking cigarette towards me before continuing in a softer voice. "She was alone with you for a month, and none of us had ever seen her happier, or more beautiful. Motherhood had made her a gorgeous creature. Unfortunately, your father, who was still in town, noticed also. And decided to pay her a visit."_

"_First couple times she slammed the door right in his face, brave woman she was, but the more and more he kept coming over she softened and talked to him. Worst mistake of her life. He promised her that he was a changed man, that ten months ago he was a mere boy. He wanted to be a part of his child's life. Her heart softened more and more towards him. But we all saw the greedy evil part of his soul. The part he kept safely under lock and key from your mum. Until after the marriage."_

"_It was good at first. He was loving, she was loved, you where the happiest baby ever. But then they started fighting. What's good for the baby, was your mum's side. But your dad always wanted sex, sex, sex. Finally she refused him to many times. And the next day she was dead. But again, he slid from the police's grasp. Acting the part of the poor widowed husband and single Dad. People paid pity on him. So he got to keep you." Anger crept into her voice as she looked at me. _

"_Your Mother tried to get out of the relationship. To protect you, herself, but just couldn't. I pray you don't make the same mistakes in your life. And," she hesitated now, biting down on her lip, "I… I know that you're mother would have wanted you to have these few things, reminders of her." Silently she passed over a wooded box with the initials E.W. engraved on the top._

"_Emmett Whitlock." I whispered under my breath._

_Jarringly I opened the box, and its contents made my eyes leak and I was bawling like a baby within minutes, but I could care less. A lock of long curly hair was tied in a red bow, my Mothers hair. I fingered it softly. Then a picture of us in the hospital, moments after my birth. Me wailing, much like I was doing now, and her with a huge smile upon her face. I looked throughout the rest of the tokens and slowly closed the lid and looked across me to thank the woman. _

_But she had gone. Seconds later I heard the door jingle cheerfully, and I sighed. The world just kept on turning. No matter what._

_{{~End Flashback/ story time~}}_

**.**

Emmett finished his story with a big sigh and reached into his wallet to pull out a battered picture. He put it softly in my hands.

"That's her. That's me." He mumbled softly running over her face with his forefinger. I gazed at the picture to see a woman with long brown curly hair and warm brown eyes look up at me.

"She's very beautiful Emmett, and you look exactly like her." He beamed at my comment. Obviously loving the fact of looking like his mother.

"Passengers, please fasten your belts, we are beginning our descent into Italy, the weather is a balmy 85 degrees and it is 12:30pm. We ask you to please turn off all cell phones, lap tops, ipods and please put up your tables. Please keep seated until the plane comes to a direct stop. Enjoy your stay and thank you for flying with Meyer FlightLines."

"OHMYGOSH!!! NO WAY!!! WHERE ALREADY HERE!! WHOOOOO!!!!!" Emmett screamed besides me, I ducked my head, as to not be connected with the monster that was Emmett. "COME ON LITTLE SIS!! WHERE ABOUT TO HAVE THE TRIP OF OUR LIVES! THIS IS ABSOULTLY NO TIME TO BE SHY!" He was yelling outright now. I better the Cullen's and Hale's could hear him from first class. Wouldn't that be a story.

I decided that he was right. Yeah. I'd been abused. Yeah, I'm shy. But hell yeah! This IS the time of my life and I was gonna live it!!

"WHOOOOO!! ITALY HERE WE COME!" Emmett high fived me cheerfully.

"WAY TO GO LITTLE SISTER!!" The lady had to shut us up again. But we really where to cheerful to take offence.

[[off the plane]]

Emmett and I ran joyfully through the crowds and where jumping on and off the luggage lift thingy when everyone else found us. Rose and Jazz looked at me as if I was insane, but then so did Edward and Alice. Me –again- being super klutz of the day started to fall in midair but then Emmett's strong arms caught me. Careful of my burns.

"Guess what guys?" Emmett boomed to the new arrivals. Everyone's attention zeroed in on us and I was slightly confused by the little glare that Rose had sent me. Edward looked pained, and Alice and Jazz just looked confused.

"Bella and I… ARE BROTHER AND SISTER!!!" Rose suddenly grinned. Edward let out a sigh and Alice and Jazz laughed together. "Yeah we are!! We know EVERYTHING about each other!" He spouted off proudly. I couldn't help but laugh. What a good brother. I'm a lucky girl.

"You told him?"

"You told her?" Alice, Jazz, Edward and Rose all spouted off at the same time. Emmett and I looked at each other, back at the group.

"Yup! Look Emmett I think I see my suitcase!!" And we where off leaving our stunned friends behind.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**So yeah, I know. That one was LOOONG in the waiting, but I got it out and it was LOOOOONGER than all the other's so I think it should make up for your loss. **

**Sorry for putting the I NEED REVIEWS OR BAH NO STORY FOR YOU mahahahah. Thing, but a long story with not as much reviews doesn't get as much readers. We all know it. ******

**Anywho, I wanna know what you guys thought of Emmett's story. And the "brother sister" thing. Feed back is AWSOME and I'd appreciate some views about the story so far in general. **

**LOVE YOU ALL..**

**Xoxo**

**M**


End file.
